Naruto Uragirimonogatari
by Shinji709
Summary: Requested by user arkzero. Netorare. Self-insert background character. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga have been married for five years. It was the purest form of love, honest and true. Take a bath for too long, however, and the water gets cold. It is especially boring when it's just regular water. Simply put, our hero needs to be entertained.
1. Chapter FIRST

Five years. Five years of marriage. Five years of happiness. Five springs of rejuvenating light, five summers of passionate heat, five autumns of serenity, five winters of peace and homely comfort. Five years a husband, five years a father of two, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki has lived happily with his wife and friend, Hinata of clan Hyūga, and their twin daughters, Himawari and Shina. However busy may he be from his duties, still, ever the caring one, he found a way to tend to his loved ones, and so on this day, he allowed himself a bit of mischief and let a Shadow Clone fill in for him at the office, for indeed it was a special day. It was his wedding anniversary.

A crescent moon looms over Konohagakure, casting its pale light over the still township. The streets have emptied not long ago. Business is over for the day, and silence takes it rightful place as ruler once more. Many lie in bed already, many still are only just dining. In one prominent abode, after the children were tucked in, one room remains yet lit by a white bulb. Through thin walls, two distinct voices could be heard: a man and a woman.

"Naruto-kun, you forgot the light!" Hinata let out under her breath, shy and wary of her body.

"You need me to turn them off again?" Naruto asked in return, each of his words weighed down by disappointment.

His query was met by a simple nod. After hastily flipping the switch, he turned back to face his obscured wife whose contour was barely cut out from the dark by the soft blue moonlight. Even after five years, not once was he given the sight of her pale skin laid bare. Tonight again, only his hands will know his spouse's womanly curves. Tonight again, they lay blindly and tatter about to find one another. Tonight again, classic love, traditional love, platonic love.

Meanwhile, atop the roof of a neighbouring dormant house, concealed behind the slanted panes, the eyes of a spy stalked the main bedroom's chamber with envy. Using a jutsu, she could peer into the dark, see the unseen, the full nudity of the Hokage's body leaning over his wife lying on the back.

"Onee-sama married such a man, and yet she won't use him to his full potential. How selfish."

The lurker loosened her obi enough as to slide her small hand down her hakama. Grabbing her crotch, one thing was made very much clear: she was already drenched. Her fluids ran down her thighs and soaked her leg wear, making it heavier than it should be. Her heart raced at full steam. Her chest felt hotter and hotter. She rubbed her fingers under the hood of her clitoris, up and down, left and right, round and round. The warm, tingling sensation in her loin only made her yearn for more. Stronger, harder, faster, deeper, nothing helped. She needed the embrace of a man, that man, her man.


	2. Chapter SECOND

After a routine inspection of the multiple districts of Konohagakure, the Hokage felt weary. Those endless walks under the mid-day sun were always his most hated duties. His ample coat might be an official uniform to others, but for Naruto, it was a heat sponge, a cauldron in which he cooked the soup of his sweat. His skin seared as it marinated in the inferno of his boiling excretions as he made his way back to his office. Shades, at last! The one true ally of the Shinobi, a veil of dark, a protective cloak, a benevolent cold embrace. Spent beyond salvage, the ninja closes the curtains of the large room and drops limp onto the plushy cushions of his chair, letting out a long, excruciated sigh.

His rest had only just begun, and already a rustle beckoned his attention. Before he could react, an incredible weight flopped over his shoulder as an arm wrapped around him. A sweet aroma reached his nose. His heart riled up, beating faster and stronger, expanding, burning, feeling not threatened, but rather excited, a response to a base instinct.

"Who is this?!" he spat, taken aback.

"Why, do you not recognize me, Naruto-sama? Or rather, Naruto Onii-sama?" the intruder replied in a young, feminine voice, arrogant in tone.

The Hokage broke free of the tender embrace and turned to face whomever had so brazenly broken into his office.

"Ha-… Hanabi…?"

His eyes were spread wide, and his jaw hung low.

"You… Grew up since then…"

"It has been a while, Naruto Onii-sama." she said, amused.

Indeed, she had become a woman. Her breast grew so large as to surpass even her voluptuous older sister, Hinata, while her hips had turned just as fertile, fit to bear child. She stood there, confident, proud, her arms crossed such that her ample bosom, round and bouncy, would stand in evidence for wanted gazes to admire beneath the barely joined folds of her garb. Not unwittingly, Naruto's eyes dived into the trap of the Hyūga's mountain range. It was wrong, he knew, to leer at his own wife's sister, but in five years, this was his first glance of a woman's most sought asset. They rather looked alike, no, Hanabi's traits were much younger, more immature, her cheeks rounder, her voice more determined and firm, and her silhouette a perfect hourglass. Naruto now truly grasped the teachings of his master of old, Jiraiya. There is nothing more sublime than a woman's body.

"So, did you have business with me, Hanabi-chan?" he asked, his voice crackling under his creeping arousal.

"I simply wanted to know if things went well with Onee-sama." the girl answered, feigning ignorance.

Naruto swallowed, but his throat was dry as sand. No moisture was left in his mouth. He knew his feelings were wavering. The shame and guilt of allowing his faith for Hinata to be so easily swayed tore away at his very soul. The pain lacerated his heart, shredded his chest inside and out, bled him like a pig, but his lust grew, clutched his entire body within its merciless talons, and ate away at his conscience like a mischief of rats at scraps of human gutter.

"Everything is fine. We're both happy and satisfied." His voice painfully lacked conviction.

"Oh? Even with this dull sex life of yours?"

He recoiled, shocked, baring fangs like a cornered fox, fists clenched by his primal survival instincts. Frozen by doubt, however, muscles locked, he stood still as his sister-in-law leaned forth, slowly closing in. She pressed her chest against his, squishing her bosom, and cuffed his wrists with her firm hands clad of velvet skin.

"I had been watching you, longing for you, Naruto Onii-sama, your strong body, the chisel of your chest, your most honoured-…"

Before finishing her sentence, she grabbed her brother-in-law's crotch through his hakama. It was already deployed to its full extent, hard as a kunai's handle, thick as a broomstick. Gently, she caressed the bulge, stroked it up and down, while with the other hand brought a match to the unlit candle on the desk. The flame kindled her visage in a gilded orange like the sun dawning on the skies above.

"Hanabi-chan!"

The Hokage had reached breaking point. Pressure built up to burst inside him, he was ready to release his lust. He wanted it, needed it as much as she did. He broke free of the restraint, and swung his arm under hers and around her back, slamming her face forth onto the desk. Like a hungering predator taking down its prey, he burrowed his claws into the collar of Hanabi's gi and tore it off he pristine back. She wore neither underwear nor under-armour. She, in fact, stared back with a victorious smug.

"Onii-sama, ravish me with all your might!" she ordered, her voice quivering with ecstasy.

Naruto slid his hand across and around the girl's buttock, rubbing, groping, squeezing. It was large, thick, squishy like a sponge, a soft pillow to rest a man weary of platonic love, a full smoked ham presented to a starved, malnourished dog. His sash undone, his leg wear on the floor, he was already feeling his sister-in-law's vagina with the tip of his penis. He grabbed her ponytail as though it were a rein, and in one fell swoop, plunged deep within her, as far as he his reach could go. Hanabi lost her breath, taken aback by the sudden stinging pain in her loin. This pain, the tearing of the flesh, the blood running down her leg, it made her heart flutter, it was pure bliss.

She began to move her hips. Up and down, round and round. She wanted to feel the thick rod stir inside her. Enthralled by lust, Naruto rammed his cock into Hanabi's womb, again and again. The fleshy bumps of her deflowered cunt refused to let him go. It tightened its grip. It coiled around his cock, as would a serpent constricting its prey. The one holding the leash, however, was the Hokage. He tugged her hair harder, and struck her rear with his free hand.

"Yes! Please, hit me more!"

He struck her again. Once more. Once again. More. More. More. Such naughtiness warrants punishment. This promiscuous girl had to be disciplined properly.

"Hanabi-chan. What you're doing is bad, you know that? I'll have to teach you some manners."

He pulled his drenched dick out, and pressed it against the kunoichi's anus. The head seemed stuck at first, but the juices that glazed it eased its way in. Pop! He slid his entire cock in down to the base of the shaft in a single forceful thrust. Hanabi's lungs deflated in an instant, her breath trapped somewhere within her obscene chest, as her intestines were being pulled apart and stretched wide open, her pupils shrunk, and her mouth released a sluice of saliva.

This hole was dryer, and the bumps, more rugged. It was leeching the moisture off him, sucking on the length of his skin, grabbing and pulling and tugging. There wasn't a moment to lose. Naruto was already pumping at full speed like a relentless piston. He yanked on the tail of hair to stand the girl upright, and molested her pudgy breasts with his rough, battle hardened hands, his palms and fingers sinking deep into those lumps of fat. He thrusted and thrusted, rammed as far as he could, a pressure built in his loin, as though the repeated impact was massaging his guts. Then, there it was, as violent tingle, a massive electric current, flying through his erection. In a decisive, final strike, he unloaded the whole of the pent up tension on his shoulders into Hanabi, a flood of steaming semen, thick, sticky, white, a continuous flow, until she was filled to burst. Uzumaki let out a deep sigh. For the first time in his life, he felt fulfilled as a man.


	3. Chapter Third

"I'm really worried about his behaviour lately." Hinata's voice was weaker, more unsure than usual, nigh trembling. "Haruka-chan, could it be that Naruto-kun is being unfaithful?"

Her friend listened to her woes. Having known her for ages, she was deeply concerned, and sought to ease her pains. She was, however, also envious of the Hyūga girl: her title always placed her far higher than Haruka ever was herself, and her abilities as a Shinobi made her stand out as a superior. Now, she was even married to the most notorious man in the township of Konohagakure. Much like many other women, the friend had grown weary of Hinata's sever lack of confidence. Perhaps now was the time to teach her a lesson. Haruka shook her lime-green hair adorned head.

"There's no way he'd do such a thing. He's got way too much honour in him for that!"

"You may be right. It's just that he's been more distant since our anniversary, and spends a lot more time in his office than usual."

The girl proposed a solution. She would attempt to seduce the Hokage. Should he resist, it might prove his loyalty to his marriage. While the wary wife feared the worst, she assured her that her actions would go no further. After receiving approval for the plan, she returned to her house to begin preparation. She had a spare sleeveless gi for field labor in her closet, to which she brought adjustments to make more revealing, tighter around the chest and hip area.

Nightfall. All other staff from head quarters have left the vicinity. Only one person remained at their post: Naruto Uzumaki. Hark moved in, entered the head office, and bowed.

"Good evening, Uzumaki-sama."

"Oh, Haruka-chan! Long time no see! What brings you here?"

"Hinata asked me to assist you the best I could with your paperwork."

The Hokage started by showing her to a stack of files to sort by category on his desk. She paced to his side, swaying her hips, her breasts pressed between her arms. She stopped at his side and leaned forth, sticking her rear skyward. Naruto instantly noticed. By the shape of the tight-fitting skirt, he guessed beneath it lied a firm ass shaped by farm work. Though it wasn't as wide as Hanabi's, it was certainly round, toned, and most likely untouched. Her front, on the other hand, bore two gargantuan mounts akin to the isle of Hyōtan. Truth be told, he was indeed savouring the younger Hyūga sister in his office after hours almost every day for the past month, but rather than calming his hunger, it had made him more starved and depraved. Abruptly, he swatted at Haruka's posterior. Her gaze darted at him, clearly flustered.

"Oh, sorry! I thought I heard a fly." he said.

Haruka was doubtful. The room was dead silent, save for the song of crickets outside, and the slithering of the pen was far louder than a mere insect. She feigned giving him the benefit of the doubt, resuming her work. Not long after, however, she felt something creep up her leg. A spider? She jumped in panic.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

The presence gripped her thigh and pulled her downward. It was no spider, but the firm hand of a man.

"Uzumaki-sama?!"

The lecher pressed his fingers against the girl's crotch and began rubbing lightly.

"You… dare betray your wife like that?"

"Oh? Isn't that what you were here for? Dressed like a thirsty little slut? I've seen you work before, I know you wear more… modest clothing than that."

She was cornered. It was true, she had her own ulterior motives, but she hadn't anticipated Naruto to be so brazen. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly pulled down to her knees. Quickly recovering from her stagger, her sight landed on massive pillar of flesh, twitching and pulsating with an eery energy. It stood high, a great monolith, a testament to manhood, overshadowing all that lies below. She stared in awe. That which was promised is now in before her very eyes. It was ugly, like a mushroom with an oversized stalk, and reeked a bitter stench. Her breath quickened. She drooled. She struggled to hold her tongue back.

"Hungry, Haruka-chan? Why don't you go ahead and serve yourself?"

She burrowed her face into his genitals, mouth wide open, her tongue slapped unto the base of the shaft, her nose flattened on the tip. She licked up the whole length as though it were an ice pop, slowly and thoroughly to ingrain the flavour into her buds. She licked and licked, and slid the cock into her mouth, pursing the lips around its width, her tongue wrapping and spiralling around the head. The mix of Cowper juice and saliva formed a thick, sticky, hot ooze on Naruto's erect penis whilst it was sucked by a strong vacuum. Haruka rocked her head, up and down. With each cycle, the tip of the erection hit the back of her throat, and each hit caused her to gag, and each gag produced more saliva. She sucked harder and harder, with all the might of her lungs. The Hokage could almost feel his dick stretching out and expanding, all the while he was massaged by a moist fleshy proboscis. This feeling was unknown to him. It was stronger, base, primal, savage, vile, repulsive, degrading, gratifying, erotic, wonderful, beautiful.

"Haruka-chan!"

He placed his hands behind her head and pushed her down. His cock entered deeper, penetrating her throat. She was choking, gagging, suffocating, tears ran down her cheeks, her vagina leaked fluids like a faucet, her bladder gave way, she urinated. Naruto was at his limit. The content of his testicles exploded into the girl's mouth, flooded her esophagus, and rained filled her stomach. After the last drop finally shot, he stood from his chair and let the sow collapse head first into the yellow puddle. It was a pitiful sight. Her face was lying in her own piss, ass in the air, and still she smiled in delight. Nothing more but a swine whore.

"Drink up." Naruto ordered, severely.

She obeyed like a good little pet. She dragged her tongue across the soiled floor. The man kneeled behind her and tore her wet panties off.

"Now. Time for the main course."


	4. Chapter FOURTH

Every year, on the day of her late husband's anniversary, Kurenai Yūhi visited his grave, prayed, and cleansed it. She set down a bucket of fresh fountain water, and produced a paddle, a metal cup at the end of a thin bamboo rod, to gently douse the tomb stone. The clear liquid slid down the smooth surface, leaving a dark trail across the bright dust. Although sorrowful, she smiled fondly at the memory of her time with her dear Asuma. Those days were long gone now, and it was time for Kurenai to move on and leave him to rest.

The widow took a walk through to woods to clear her mind. She followed the path she used to take with her lover during their dates, her way to finally make peace with herself and let go of her decade old grief. She looked to the sky: it was shrouded by a thick blanket of green leaves torn by golden spears of light. She breathed in, and sighed away the burden of her heart. At that moment, a rustle from the bushes caught her ears.

"Who goes there?"

"Ah, Yūhi-san! Sorry for startling you, I was taking a nap just now."

Disappointed, Kurenai stared down at the Hokage and scorned him for his slacking off. Naruto reassured her, however, that he was merely taking a short break in-between tasks. He smirked for a moment, then stopped to stare at the former teacher. Even atop her late thirties, her skin had kept its youth and beauty. Furthermore, she had the uncanny charm of maturity only a mother possesses. Since she gave birth to her daughter Mirai, her breast had grown nearly twice in size, and threatened to slip out of her kimono at a moment's notice. He smacked his lips, moist with thirst.

"Ah!" Yūhi cried, startled, as numerous hands seized her arms and legs.

Naruto had summoned a small group of Shadow Clones to subdue the Shinobi instructor, and slowly, they began to caress, grope, and strip her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"A fine woman like you is going to waste without a lover."

"So you're betraying Hinata-chan?"

Uzumaki explained his gripe: his wife did nothing to please him, and left him an unfulfilled man. Should this go on, he would be forced to leave Hinata for someone else entirely. The teacher, caring for her former pupil as though she were her own kin, crumbled under the threat.

"Fine. Have your way-"

This was all that was needed. The Hokage slammed his lips against Kurenai's and forced his tongue into her mouth. He twirled around her soft, squishy appendage like an invasive proboscis ensnaring its food. Their saliva poured in a sluice, mixed into thick paste, and dripped and oozed down their chins.

Meanwhile, his clones played with her body, squeezing her dough-like breast, clasping and twisting her darkened milking nipples. The woman quivered. She was overwhelmed by this sudden barrage of stimulation after all those years. Her chest ignited with a powerful sensation she had not felt since her last embrace with Sarutobi, a hot tingle that shook her to the core. Her heart beat faster and louder, her cheeks flared a hot red, her skin shivered at the lightest touch. With a single silent signal, the Shadow Clones, forewent their gowns, unleashing their cocks, erect to their full extent, and rubbed their parts over her body, imprinting her with the stench of sweat and piss and Cowper fluid.

One copy slid his penis under the teacher's armpit, another thrusted his under her heaving milk udder, two more wrapped her hands around their erections. One more mimic grabbed Kurenai's hips from behind and shot his phallus into her tight, untouched anus, whilst the real Naruto plunged into her lonely womb. They plowed and plowed ceaselessly for an hour, perhaps two, and when their pressure reached critical levels, Uzumaki and his closes let out a tsunami of baby batter.

The song of crickets announced nightfall. A chilly wind blew across the forest, producing a lullaby-like rustle. Kurenai opened her eyes. She had been out cold for some time. She sat up, undressed, covered in a congealing slime, stinking a bitter, ferrous odour, bathed in a large puddle of the stuff. Her mind was still hazy, clouded by a nostalgic joy.

"What… happened…"

She tried to stand, but her body refused to comply, instead acting of its own. Her left hand scooped some of the man-milk leaking from between her legs and smeared it on the back of her tongue, while her right penetrated her womanhood.


End file.
